


Świat należy do nas

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Vampire Louis, Vampire Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: Harry milczy przez kilka sekund; w tym czasie Liam wstaje i mamrocze coś o łazience, zanim praktycznie nie wybiega z pokoju.— No dobra, ale o co dokładnie chodzi? — pyta w końcu Harry. — O srebrną biżuterię czy...— Naprawdę rozważasz ten pomysł? — Zayn pociera o siebie dłonie z radosnym uśmiechem. — Och, Lou będzie mi winien za to ogromną przysługę._TŁUMACZENIE 'WORLDS WILL SING AS WE FALL' SARCASTICFLUENTRY





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts).
  * A translation of [worlds will sing as we fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230187) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



Istnieje wiele powiedzeń odnoszących się do przemijającego czasu, ale według Harry'ego Stylesa najprawdziwsze z nich brzmi: „dni są długie, lata krótkie.” Jednak kiedy dzieli się tym spostrzeżeniem ze swoimi szkolnymi przyjaciółmi — z którymi wspólnie ukończy szkołę już za niecałe dwa tygodnie — spotyka się z ostrym sprzeciwem.  
— No raczej, że lepsze jest „czas leczy rany” — oznajmia Niall, który siedzi naprzeciwko niego.  
— Ale nie pasuje do motywu ukończenia szkoły — stwierdza Harry.  
Niall parska.  
— Powiedz to mojej ocenie z chemii.  
— Myślałem, że udało nam się zapanować nad twoją oceną z chemii — mówi Zayn, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
Niall wtula się w niego mocniej.  
— Wierz mi, skarbie, nie ważne jak mocno byśmy się starali, nic nie sprawi, że opanuję różnicę pomiędzy... co to było, jakieś wiązania o rekonwalescencji niedźwiedzi polarnych?  
— Wiązania kowalencyjne spolaryzowane — wzdycha Zayn.  
— Dokładnie. A skoro ktoś nie chciał zahipnotyzować pana Simmonsa i podrasować mi oceny, to wyszło, jak wyszło. Jestem taki biedny i bezradny.  
Kiedy Harry był młodszy i wyobrażał sobie taką sytuację, zdecydowanie nie brał pod uwagę scenariusza, w którym dwójka z nich będzie umawiała się z wampirami. Jego osobisty wampirzy chłopak, Louis, znajdował się teraz we Francji, w odwiedzinach u swoich krewnych, ale obiecał, że wróci do kraju na czas.  
— W takim razie lepszym stwierdzeniem byłoby: „każde słońce musi kiedyś zajść” — sugeruje Zayn; głaszcze Nialla po włosach, uśmiechając się nieco pobłażliwie. — Niektórych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć, podobnie jest z czasem.  
— Harcerze mają takie jedno powiedzenie: „szukaj nowych przyjaciół, ale zachowaj tych starych, pierwsi są srebrem, drudzy złotem lśnią” — mówi Liam, który siedzi na krześle przy biurku Harry'ego.  
Sam Harry natychmiast uznaje, że to akurat mało jest związane z przemijającym czasem, ale nie chce pouczać teraz Liama, ponieważ ten dopiero zaczął się przyzwyczaić do nowych, nie do końca ludzkich, osób w ich życiach.  
— Serio pasuje! — oznajmia chłopak, widząc jego minę. — My jesteśmy złotem, bo znamy się od lat, a osoby jak Zayn to srebro.  
Zayn krzywi się.  
— Nie znaczy, że jesteście jacyś gorsi, czy coś — dodaje szybko Liam. — Taka przyjaźń...  
— Sądzę, że mało któremu wampirowi spodobałoby się porównanie do srebra — przerywa mu Zayn, śmiejąc się niewesoło. — To jedna z naszych największych słabości.  
— Co masz na myśli, skarbie? — pyta Niall.  
Na twarzy Zayna pojawia się mina, która sugeruje, że wampir może później żałować zdradzenia im tej tajemnicy.  
— To jedna z niewielu substancji, które są w stanie fizycznie osłabić wampira. Nawet do stanu, w którym jesteśmy słabsi od ludzi, ale to zależy od naszej koncentracji.  
— Mówisz poważnie? — sapie Liam, gapiąc się na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. — Nie miałem o tym pojęcia.  
— Chyba żaden z nas o tym nie wiedział — mówi Harry.  
— No i dobrze — parska Zayn. — Nie zależy nam zbytnio na rozprzestrzenianiu sposobów, w jakie można nas zabić.  
— Czy Louis o tym wie? — pyta Harry. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi o tym nie powiedział — dodaje, gdy Zayn przytakuje mu krótkim kiwnięciem głowy.  
Zayn śmieje się w głos, a potem zakrywa usta dłonią.  
— Ja też nie mogę tego pojąć, Harry.  
Nie przestaje się śmiać nawet wtedy, gdy cała ich trójka gapi się na niego z coraz większym zdezorientowaniem.  
— Zayn? — pyta Harry niepewnie. — Co... um, co dokładnie miałeś przez to na myśli?  
— Wybaczcie mi. — Zayn macha lekceważąco dłonią. — Po prostu się zapomniałem.  
— Nie, sam zacząłeś temat, więc teraz go skończ — nalega Niall, szturchając swojego czterystuletniego wampira w policzek.  
Ten w końcu poddaje się z westchnieniem.  
— Nie mam w zwyczaju sprzedawania w ten sposób sekretów Louisa, ale będąc jego stwórcą, w moim interesie leży jego szczęście — zaczyna. — Więc mam nadzieję, że ta informacja zostanie wykorzystana, aby go... uszczęśliwić. — Jego kolejne parsknięcie zamienia się niemal w głupi chichot, zanim Zayn uspokaja się na tyle, by kontynuować: — Louis, jako nowo narodzony wampir, był całkowicie nie posłuszny. Wszystkie młode wampiry takie są, ale nawet moja magia oraz więź pomiędzy stworzycielem a protegowanym nie była czasami w stanie nad nim zapanować. Nie zawsze stanowiło to jakiś wielki problem; w końcu wampiry to bardzo niezależne stworzenia, ale chyba jesteście sobie w stanie wyobrazić pewne sytuacje, w których samokontrola była jedynym, co chroniło nas przed ujawnieniem, czy nawet pewną śmiercią. Więc w tych chwilach, w których Louis absolutnie musiał nad sobą panować, skuwałem go srebrnymi wiązaniami, aby w ten sposób go osłabić i powstrzymać przed ujawnieniem się. Z początku potwornie mnie to zasmucało, ponieważ na jego skórze często pojawiały się rany przypominające rodzajem te, jak po oparzeniu pierwszego stopnia. W związku z tym spróbowałem znaleźć sposób, który odciągnąłby myśli Louisa od bólu.  
Tutaj Zayn milknie na krótką chwilę i pomimo że wampiry nie są w stanie się rumienić, Harry jest niemal pewien, że dostrzega róż na jego policzkach.  
— Aww, wstydzisz się nas? — drażni się z nim Niall.  
— Nie — warczy Zayn. — Po prostu obawiam się nieco reakcji Harry'ego, ale skoro żaden z was się tym nie przejmuje, dokończę tę historię.  
Z każdym kolejnym słowem wampira usta Harry'ego uchylają się z szoku coraz mocniej.  
— Na samym początku doprowadzenie Louisa do orgazmu wydawało się dobrym wyjściem z sytuacji, ale z biegiem czasu stało się czymś, czym nagradzałem go, gdy było już _po wszystkim_. Chociaż na tamtym etapie sam ból oraz fakt bycia słabszym działało już na niego podniecająco. Nadszedł jednak w końcu moment, w którym skuwanie go nie było już potrzebne, bo nauczył się kontrolować swoją moc, ale i tak nie przestałem używać zarówno bólu jak i przyjemności jako nagrody, gdy zachowywał się posłusznie. Zawsze domagał się ich obu jednocześnie.  
Mimo odczucia palącej zazdrości, wizja Louisa i Zayna razem zawsze wydawała się Harry'emu dziwnie podniecająca, dlatego teraz wierci się odrobinę na swoim krześle, próbując nieporadnie zakryć narastającą erekcję. Liam jest czerwony jak piwonia i wygląda, jakby jedyne o czym marzył, to uciec z pokoju.  
— W końcu Louis stał się w pełni dojrzałym wampirem i przestał potrzebować jakichkolwiek zachęt do zmiany swojego zachowania, ale dzięki jego wrodzonym preferencjom seksualnym oraz moim... przypadkowym wytworzeniu tego odruchu, ta słabość do użycia srebra podczas seksu pozostała mu po dziś dzień. Bez niego również potrafi dobrze się bawić - co zresztą wszyscy wiemy poprzez doświadczenie czy podsłuchanie owego doświadczenia... — Harry krztusi się powietrzem na te słowa — ...ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał sprawić mu coś wyjątkowego, Harry, srebro jest strzałem w dziesiątkę. Zwykłe zabawki erotyczne są dla wampirów zbyt miałkie, a przez naszą siłę nic innego nie jest w stanie sprawić nam bólu.  
— Cholera jasna — sapie Niall.  
Harry milczy przez kilka sekund; w tym czasie Liam wstaje i mamrocze coś o łazience, zanim praktycznie nie wybiega z pokoju.  
— No dobra, ale o co dokładnie chodzi? — pyta w końcu Harry. — O srebrną biżuterię czy...  
— Naprawdę rozważasz ten pomysł? — Zayn pociera o siebie dłonie z radosnym uśmiechem. — Och, Lou będzie mi winien za to ogromną przysługę.  
— Nie wiem, znaczy wizja jest... całkiem podniecająca, ale... — Harry zaczyna czuć się coraz mniej pewnie. — Co dokładnie proponujesz?  
— Jeśli serio chcesz to zrobić, sugerowałbym zainwestowanie w parę solidnych, srebrnych kajdanek. Niall i ja z pewnością będziemy długo cieszyć uszy tą cudowną ścieżką dźwiękową w chwili, w których ich użyjecie.  
Niall zanosi się śmiechem, a zaczerwieniony Harry rzuca w nich poduszką. Zayn uchyla się zgrabnie i ta ląduje na łóżku.  
— Liam będzie miał przez na koszmary — mamrocze jeszcze Harry, podczas gdy para nie przestaje się z niego śmiać.

* * *

Prawda jest taka, że Harry nigdy nie brał pod uwagę przejęcia inicjatywy w łóżku.  
To znaczy, zarówno on jak i Louis nie mają nic przeciwko zamianie od czasu do czasu, ale to wampir zawsze... posiadał tę kontrolę i Harry ani razu nie zastanawiał się, jakby to było być na jego miejscu.  
Cóż, aż do tej pory.  
Przez cały następny tydzień nie jest w stanie odpędzić się od tej myśli i w sumie dobrze, że nie ma już żadnych lekcji w planie, ponieważ i tak nie jest w stanie skupić się na niczym innym. Zdecydował, że na razie nie podejmie tego tematu z Louisem — do czasu, aż Zayn nie informuje go, że kajdanki w końcu do nich dotarły.  
— Ostatnio jesteś nieco rozkojarzony, kochanie — mówi Louis cały tydzień później, gdy przytulają się na jego łóżku. — Stresujesz się ukończeniem szkoły?  
— Nie do końca — mamrocze chłopak, wtulając się w wampira mocniej.  
Louis milknie na moment; jego klatka piersiowa nawet nie drgnie.  
— Czy coś cię martwi?  
— Nie, nie, nic takiego — mówi Harry szybko. Wzdycha i przyciska policzek do piersi Louisa, zbyt zażenowany, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy; próbuje sobie przypomnieć wszystkie dobre rady Zayn. — Um, po prostu... pamiętasz tę noc, kiedy dosłownie połamałeś nam łóżko?  
— Mmm. — Louis przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach. — Jak mógłbym o tym w ogóle zapomnieć?  
 _Skup się, skup się_ upomina się w duchu Harry, nawet jeśli jego serce przyspiesza.  
— Więc tak sobie pomyślałem... cóż, ciekawi mnie, czy ee... dużo jest takich chwil, kiedy chcesz użyć całej swojej siły, ale nie możesz? Z mojego powodu?  
Louis śmieje się.  
— Nie zadręczaj się tym, kochanie.  
— Jasne, no wiem, ale zastanawiałem się też czy nie ma jakiś sposób na zmniejszenie twojej siły? Tak, żebyś mógł robić ze mną co chcesz nieco, um, ostrzej?  
— Nie wydaje mi się, że dałbyś sobie wtedy radę z moją ostrością, Harry — mamrocze Louis, a potem całuje go w czubek głowy. — Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł, hmm?  
— Tak tylko. Sobie myślę — powtarza Harry, ale jego walące szybko serce prawdopodobnie już dawno go zdradziło. Odsuwa się i spogląda na Louisa; ten unosi jedynie brew w niemym pytaniu. — Bo gadałem ostatnio z Zaynem i wspomniał coś o tym, że... eee, że srebro...  
Louis natychmiast podnosi się do siadu.  
— Zayn rozmawiał z tobą o _srebrze_ , tak?  
Harry przełyka.  
— Um, być może?  
Podskakuje, zaskoczony, gdy Louis z wampirzą prędkością zrywa się z łóżka i wypada z pokoju; sekundy później z kuchni na parterze docierają do niego odgłosy kłótni. Harry wzdycha i wstaje; kilka chwil później przygląda się już, jak Louis syczy na Zayna w nieznanym dla niego języku.  
Oczy Zayna na krótką chwilę przeskakują na Harry'ego i wampir unosi kącik ust w uśmieszku. Odpowiada coś w tym syczącym dialekcie, zanim opiera się wygodniej na krześle i przewraca kolejną stronę w czytanej książce.  
— Czy wszystko jest w porządku? — pyta Harry niepewnie, ponieważ nie ma bladego pojęcia, co wampiry w ogóle mówią.  
— No właśnie, Louis — mówi Zayn nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu i nadal uśmiechając się krzywo. — Wszystko gra?  
— Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem, co wyrabiasz za moimi plecami, zatruwając myśli Harry'ego tymi pomysłami...  
— Och, więc chyba nie będziesz zainteresowany paczką, która ostatnio do nas dotarła — przerywa mu Malik, gestem dłoni wskazując na zwykłe, białe i zaklejone taśmą pudło, które stoi na kuchennym blacie.  
Mina Louisa zmienia się z rozwścieczonej w zaciekawioną tak szybko, że Harry niemal wybucha śmiechem.  
— Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, Lou — przyznaje chłopak szczerze. — Ale Zayn mówił o tym w tak... um, po prostu uznałem, że może być fajnie...  
Louis piorunuje wzrokiem swojego stworzyciela, na co ten stwierdza:  
— Przysięgam, że rozmowa sama stoczyła się na te tory.  
— Oczywiście, że tak — szydzi Louis. Milknie, a potem: — Więc co jest w tym pudle?  
— Czyli jednak jesteś zainteresowany?  
— Dość tego.  
Louis w ułamku sekundy porywa paczkę i łapie Harry'ego, nim opuszcza kuchnię z wampirzą prędkością. Zanim chłopak ma szansę choćby mrugnąć, jest już rzucany na łóżko, a Louis zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi z siłą, przez którą chyba cały dom trzęsie się lekko w posadach.  
Harry obserwuje go szeroko otwartymi oczami, przerażony faktem, że być może naprawdę zdenerwował nieumyślnie Louisa, ale jego chłopak uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.  
— Nie wiem, jak ty — stwierdza — ale wydaje mi się, że do dalszej części dzisiejszego wieczoru zadowolony z siebie Zayn do niczego nie będzie nam potrzebny, nie uważasz?  
Od tej huśtawki nastrojów niemal zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Srebro musi mieć na Louisa naprawdę ogromny wpływ, skoro wampir zachowuje się w ten sposób.  
— Więc... nie masz nic przeciwko temu? — pyta. — Kiedy wspomniałem o tym wcześniej, nie chciałem robić tego już dzisiaj, nie wiedziałem nawet, że kajdanki już...  
— Zayn zamówił _kajdanki?_ — przerywa mu Louisa.  
Jasna cholera.  
Zanim Harry ma szansę na powiedzenie czegoś jeszcze, Louis otwiera pudełko, przebijając się przez wszystkie warstwy papieru i tektury w jakieś pięć sekund. Spomiędzy sterty białych, miękkich kawałków wyciąga srebrne kajdanki, zamknięte w przezroczystym, plastikowym opakowaniu. Błysk w oczach wampira mówi Harry'emu wszystko, co ten chciałby wiedzieć.  
— Um, nie żeby nie podobało mi się to jak mnie pieprzysz na co dzień — mówi nieco zadziornie — ale pomyślałem, że może doceniłbyś... jakąś małą zmianę?  
Louis szczerzy się do niego i oddech Harry'ego zamiera, gdy chłopak dostrzega czubki jego wysuniętych kłów.  
— Czy mówiłem ci ostatnio, że cię kocham?  
— Jakoś wczoraj — mówi Harry, rumieniąc się.  
— To wprost niewiarygodne — mruczy wampir, zbliżając się do niego; chowa na krótką chwilę kły, żeby mogli się pocałować. — Bardzo cię kocham.  
— Ja ciebie też — sapie chłopak.  
Pozwala Louisowi wspiąć się na siebie, patrząc na niego zaszklonym spojrzeniem. Ma dziwne podejrzenia, że nawet jeśli siła i moc wampira będzie ograniczona przez srebro, to i tak on będzie miał tutaj więcej do powiedzenia.  
— Naprawdę częściej powinienem dziękować Niallowi za to, że nas ze sobą poznał — oznajmia. — I za to, że niemal natychmiast spierdolił gdzieś z Zaynem, żebym mógł cię spokojnie uwieść.  
— Chwila moment, zrobił to _specjalnie?_  
Louis kręci głową.  
— Nie, nie, to był całkowity przypadek. Fakt, że Nick Grimshaw podjebał nam lożę również nie było planowane.  
Harry rumieni się na samo wspomnienie o tym, jak Grimshaw naszedł ich w tym w łazience.  
— Przez miesiąc nie mogłem mu potem spojrzeć w oczy.  
— I bardzo dobrze — sapie Louis.  
— Gregowi również, kiedy wreszcie go poznałem.  
Wampir wybucha śmiechem.  
— Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, że pieprzyliśmy się na jego kanapie, biurku oraz ulubionym krześle, to wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Jestem jednak pewien, że nie miał nam tego za złe.  
Żołądek Harry'ego zaczyna wypełniać się przyjemnym ciepłem, a to, że usta Louis znajdują się na jego w szyi w niczym mu nie pomaga; wampir przygryza lekko jego skórę swoimi ludzkimi zębami.  
— Strasznie mnie wtedy onieśmielałeś — przyznaje chłopak.  
— Serio? — śmieje się Louis, gryząc go mocniej. — Popatrz, jak daleko teraz zaszedłeś. Knujesz za moimi plecami plany o tym, jakby mnie tu skuć.  
Harry jęczy i wierci się, podczas gdy Louis zagryza skórę na jego ramieniu, ocierając się o niego. Nie może przestać myśleć o ich pierwszym razie w biurze Grega — o tym, jak Louis lizał jego tyłek, doprowadzając go do płaczu. A skoro już o tym mowa, to naprawdę dawno już tego nie robili...  
— Twoje serce właśnie przyspieszyło — mamrocze Louis przy jego skórze.  
— Cóż, staram się... ach, prawdę mówiąc to nie miałem jakoś strasznie konkretnych planów. Aż do teraz — przyznaje.  
Louis odsuwa się i posyła mu szeroki uśmiech.  
— Och, dosłownie widzę, jak ci się trybiki nagrzewają od namysłu.  
Harry odpycha go od siebie na tyle, by móc ich przewrócić; głównie dlatego, że Louis mu na to pozwala. Nie przeszkadza mu to, ponieważ wkrótce wampirza siła i tak zostanie nieco zredukowana; poza tym, Louis gapi się na niego, jakby Harry był ósmym cudem świata.  
— Najpierw powinniśmy się rozebrać.  
— Nie zdradzisz mi szczegółów swojego plany?  
— Wolałbym ci raczej pokazać.  
Harry rumieni się, pochylając lekko, żeby ściągnąć koszulkę, a głodny wzrok Louisa od razu kieruje się na jego blady brzuch oraz nabrzmiałe sutki. Sięga do zamka dżinsów, ale wampir wyprzedza go w tym; rozsuwa rozporek i od razu zaciska dłoń na jego na wpół twardym penisie.  
— _Och_ — jęczy Harry, szarpiąc niemrawo za nadgarstek Louisa w nikłym proteście. Louis zaciska jedynie dłoń mocniej i penis chłopaka już po kilku chwilach znajduje się w pełnej erekcji. — Lou... _Louis..._  
Kły wampira wysuwają się, a jego wzrok lśni ciemnym blaskiem. Przesuwa kciukiem w tę i z powrotem po główce penisa, dopóki Harry nie drży na całym ciele, wypuszczając z siebie pierwsze krople spermy. Nie ma pojęcia — nie ma _bladego_ pojęcia — jakim cudem zachowa chociaż ułamek kontroli, skoro Louis potrafi doprowadzić go do takiego stanu jednym dotykiem.  
Zapiera się dłońmi o tors wampira i jęczy, a jego biodra szarpią się bezradnie. Uścisk Louisa jest doświadczony setkami lat praktyki, pożądliwy i zniewalający; Harry mruga i skupia spojrzenie na jego ustach. Może daliby sobie dzisiaj spokój z tymi kajdankami i spróbują kiedy indziej...  
Ale z drugiej strony... są już w odpowiednim nastroju, a to czyste srebro znajduje się tuż koło nich...  
— Czy... czy chcesz użyć... — sapie Harry, próbując zapanować nad obezwładniającą przyjemnością. — Bo jeśli nie... nie przestaniesz to wszystko zaraz... się skończy.  
— Fakt, że dojdziesz _jeden raz_ niczego nie zmieni — śmieje się Louis. — Wydawało mi się, że już dawno to ustaliśmy.  
— Tak, ale... _kurwa_ potem to boli i miałem... _Jezu_ , miałem inne plany niż to — udaje mu się z siebie wyrzucić, a pod koniec nie jest już w stanie złapać tchu, gdy Louis drażni opuszkiem palca główkę penisa.  
— Miałeś jakieś plany? — drażni się Louis. Boże, Harry naprawdę każe mu za to srogo zapłacić, kiedy w końcu zakuje go w te cholerne kajdanki. — W takim razie proszę bardzo, Haroldzie, skuj mnie, nic nie stoi ci na przeszkodzie.  
— Tak bardzo... cię nienawidzę. — Przechodzi go jeszcze jeden silny dreszcz, zanim udaje mu się sięgnąć w końcu po kajdanki. — Lou... _Lou, proszę._  
— Och, no dobra. — Louis w końcu zabiera dłoń. — Ale tylko dlatego, że słodziak z ciebie.  
Harry chichocze, rozrywając opakowanie, i przesuwa palcem po chłodnym, gładkim metalu. Louis wierci się pod nim, a na jego twarzy powoli zaczyna się rysować wyraz oczekiwania.  
— Na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko temu? — pyta Harry cicho.  
Louis mruga raz, a oczekiwanie zamienia się w krzywy uśmieszek.   
— Czekam tylko, aż ze mnie zejdziesz, żebym mógł ustawić się w dobrej pozycji, kochanie.  
Po tym, jak Harry się odsuwa, obaj ściągają z siebie resztę ciuchów, więc kiedy w końcu Louis kładzie się wygodnie i unosi dłonie nad głowę, jest kompletnie nagi; jego twardy penis leży mu ciężko na brzuchu. Harry nie ma pojęcia, co się wydarzy, kiedy w końcu srebro dotknie skóry Louisa, gdy nagle dociera do niego fakt, że w ogóle nie musi sobie tego wyobrażać i za chwilę się o tym _przekona_.  
— Będziesz mnie później ujeżdżał? — pyta Louis, przymykając powieki, gdy przesuwa językiem po swoich kłach.  
— Być może... później — odpowiada Harry ciesząc oczy drżeniem ciała Louisa i tym, jak wampir oblizuje w oczekiwaniu usta.  
Kiedy Harry w końcu unosi kajdanki i zamyka jedną obręcz na prawym nadgarstku Louisa, rozlega się delikatne syczenie, a skóra wampira zaczyna dymić; czerwienieje boleśnie, gdy dym osiada. Harry jest przerażony. Skamle cicho ze strachu i zaczyna w panice szukać kluczyka, ale kiedy spogląda na Louisa dostrzega, że wampir ma zamknięte oczy, a jego usta rozciągają się w miękkim uśmiechu. Jego penis jest praktycznie purpurowy.  
— Lou?  
Wampir mamrocze coś po francusku, jęcząc, gdy porusza nadgarstkiem, a pokój ponownie wypełnia się syczeniem. Nie może być więc źle — może tak dzieje się zawsze, a Harry powinien był porozmawiać z nim o tym (albo z Zaynem), zanim w ogóle się na to zdecydował. Teraz już na to za późno.  
Przełyka i łapie za skuty nadgarstek, unosząc go delikatnie ku wezgłowiu łóżka, by móc przełożyć łańcuszek za jedną z kolumienek, a potem zamknąć drugie metalowe kółko wokół lewego nadgarstka wampira. Tutaj również skóra zaczyna się dymić i Louis wierci się, jęcząc przez zaciśnięte usta.  
Harry zerka w dół i dostrzega na brzuchu wampira krople spermy; jego penis podskakuje z każdym ruchem nadgarstków. Pochyla się i zlizuje nasienie, ostrożnie przesuwając językiem po chłodnej skórze; uśmiecha się do siebie, gdy muska główkę penisa, a Louis wygina plecy w łuk, jęcząc z zaskoczenia.  
— _Harry._  
Przesuwa dłońmi po udach Louisa i układa się pomiędzy nimi wygodnie; chwyta mocno za biodro wampira i przyciska je nieco do materaca. Gładzi kciukami miejsce pomiędzy jego udami a podbrzuszem. Jest to jedno z ulubionych miejsc Louisa do gryzienia, więc Harry decyduje się odwzajemnić pięknym za nadobne, nawet jeśli wie, że nie jest stanie wgryźć się do krwi. Zaciska zęby na skórze i ssie lekko; wampir klnie w głos i ponownie wygina plecy w łuk.  
— Harry... _'arry, ah, steuplait..._  
Harry uśmiecha się przy jego ciele i mruczy cicho; kocha, kiedy Louis traci nad sobą panowanie, ponieważ sposób, w jaki wymawia jego imię w tym francuskim akcencie jest po prostu zniewalający. Jeszcze nigdy nie zaczął mówić w tym języku tak szybko.  
Kiedy chłopak się odsuwa, od razu dostrzega lśniący na bladej skórze siniak, co jest... nieco dziwne. Zazwyczaj wampirze zdolności Louisa sprawiają, że jego skóra natychmiast się goi i zostawienie jakichkolwiek znaków jest niemożliwe. Naciska kciukiem na to miejsce i Louis sapie, próbując zsunąć nogi.  
— Lou — sapie Harry zaskoczony. — Lou masz tu... masz tu siniaka.  
Louis spogląda w dół zaszklonym spojrzeniem i oblizuje usta.  
— Srebro.  
Harry unosi brew, ale w końcu do niego dociera — kajdanki osłabiły go do tego stopnia, że ulecza się równie szybko, co ludzkie ciało; oznacza to, że siniaki pojawiają się u niego równie łatwo, co u Harry'ego. Chłopak wciąga gwałtownie oddech, żołądek wypełnia mu się przyjemnym ciepłem, gdy myśli o tych wszystkich nowych możliwościach, zanim podsuwa się szybko i przyciska usta do szyi Louisa, chcąc natychmiast zostawić tam malinkę  
Louis stęka, przekręcając głowę i jęcząc niskim głosem z głębi gardła. Harry usadza się na nim wygodnie i przyciska ich ciała razem, ssąc gładką skórę wampira i gładząc ją pociągnięciami języka.  
— _'arry_ — mruczy Louis.  
Ostre kliknięcie jest znakiem, że jego kły wysunęły się na całą swoją długość.  
Harry nie może się nacieszyć widokiem świeżego, ciemnego siniaka na bladej, wampirzej skórze. Zerka na twarz Louisa i wypuszcza gwałtownie oddech, gdy ich spojrzenia się krzyżują; oczy Louisa są olśniewająco niebieskie i przeszywają go niemal na wylot.  
Nawet w tym stanie Louisowi udaje się do niego uśmiechnąć.  
— Kocham cię.  
— Ja ciebie też — odpowiada Harry, pochylając się po szybki pocałunek; odsuwa się, zanim Louis ma szansę go ukłuć. — Srebro nie zabrało ci... twoich wszystkich, um, wampirzych zdolności, prawda?  
— Hmm? Co masz na myśli?  
— No... — Harry rumieni się. — Możesz dojść więcej niż raz, prawda?  
Louis śmieje się, dopóki przypadkiem nie muska kajdanek, a radość zamienia się w syk przyjemności, gdy srebro rani jego skórę.  
— Ty też możesz, skarbie, a od zawsze jesteś człowiekiem.  
— Prawda — stęka Harry. — Więc... więc możesz?  
— Mmm, oczywiście. — Louis szarpie leniwie biodrami i Harry od razu wyczuwa jego erekcję. — To ty masz kontrolę, Harry, zrobię cokolwiek będziesz chciał.  
Harry w ogóle nie czuje, że ma jakąkolwiek kontrolę, nawet kiedy zaczyna ssać sutek Louisa, sprawiając, że całe ciało mężczyzny przechodzi dreszcz. Jego podejście zmienia się nieco, kiedy dociera do jego kutasa, bo w sekundzie, w której zaciska usta na główce, Louis jęczy tak głośno, że Zayn wybucha rozbawionym śmiechem w drugim pokoju.  
Gdy Harry zamyka oczy i bierze go głębiej w usta, słyszy, jak Louis porusza gwałtownie rękoma w swoich wiązaniach. Wie, że chciałby teraz zacisnąć dłoń na jego włosach — tak, jak robi to zawsze, gdy Harry mu obciąga; chłopak jęczy i chwyta w pięść swoje własne włosy, biorąc go jeszcze głębiej.  
Wolną dłonią przesuwa po jego jądrach, którą już są twarde i nabrzmiałe, jak wtedy, gdy chce dojść. Chryste, jak wiele razy Zayn musiał z nim to robić, skoro ból i przyjemność tak bardzo na niego oddziaływają? Myśl jest zbyt seksowna, nawet jak na ten moment, i Harry naprawdę chciałby mieć więcej dłoni, by móc dotknąć teraz samego siebie.  
— Harry — syczy Louis. — 'arry, _je vais..._ zaraz dojdę, ach...   
Jego głos zamienia się w wysoki jęk, a on sam napiera na kajdanki; wezgłowie łóżka trzeszczy podejrzanie, gdy mężczyzna wygina plecy w łuk i spuszcza się mocno w usta Harry'ego. Chłopak przełyka to łakomie, zanim odsuwa się na krótką chwilę tylko po to, by ponownie wsunąć go głęboko w usta i ssać.  
Louis klnie, wyraźnie przytłoczony i zbyt wrażliwy; jego penis drga, ale nie mięknie mimo wszystko.  
— Harry... pozwól mi... _nnn_... chodź tutaj, chcę...  
Harry unosi głowę, wypuszczając jego penisa z ust z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem.  
— Nie chcę przestawać — mówi i liże główkę kutasa dla podkreślenia tych słów; Louis opada na poduszki, mamrocząc coś po francusku. — Co tam powiedziałeś?  
— Że nie musisz... przestawać — wyrzuca z siebie Louis, gdy Harry sprytnie porusza językiem. — Nie... ale chodź tutaj i... usiądź mi na twarzy.  
Harry jęczy z zaskoczenia, a podniecenie sprawia, że miękną mu wszystkie kości. Znów czuje się kompletnie bezradny, gdy przypomina sobie fakt, że umawia się z czterystuletnim wampirem, który zna tysiące sposobów na doprowadzanie go do obezwładniającego orgazmu, od którego nie raz traci przytomność. Zbiera się w sobie i powtarza w myślach, że to Louis jest tutaj tym zakutym w srebrne, ograniczające go kajdanki i po raz ostatni przesuwa językiem po jego penisie, nim podsuwa się w górę i ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji.  
Prostuje się na moment i zerka za siebie. Oczy wampira są niemal czarne z pożądania.  
— Twoje kły nie zrobią mi krzywdy, prawda?  
Louis kręci głową z niewinną miną i chowa kły.  
— Obiecuję.  
— Ale co, jeśli zrobię tak? Ponownie się pokażą? — pyta, wciskając palec w szczelinę na czubku jego penisa.  
Louis wrzeszczy, odchylając głowę w tył i niemal zrzucając z siebie Harry'ego, ale jego kły się nie wysuwają.  
— Trudniej to... zrobić przez... srebro — jęczy, szarpiąc dłońmi i jęcząc ponownie, gdy srebro pali jego skórę. — Nigdy... bym cię nie skrzywdził.  
Czując gwałtowną falę wszystkich emocji jednocześnie, Harry odwraca się i próbuje się ogarnąć poprzez ponownie wzięcie penisa w usta.  
Dopiero kiedy słyszy niemrawą prośbę dociera do niego, że Louis nie przyciąga go do siebie jak zazwyczaj, ponieważ ma skute nadgarstki. Harry ostrożnie opuszcza biodra, nie chcąc odsuwać się od jego penisa i ma nadzieję, że uda mu się wycelować w usta wampira; wie, że trafił, kiedy język Louisa przesuwa się po jego szczelinie i niemal od razu wciska się do jego wnętrza.  
Jęczy, a jego głos jest stłumiony przez twardego penisa, i siada pewniej, gdy wie już, że dobrze się ustawił. Jedną z zalet chodzenia z wampirem jest to, że Louis nie musi oddychać, więc może lizać go godzinami (co uczynił, więcej niż przy jednej okazji) bez przerywania. Harry nie musi się martwić, że zrobi mu w tej pozycji jakąkolwiek krzywdę.  
Zaczyna się poruszać, pieprząc się na języku Louisa i drży, gdy słyszy ostry syk przypalanej skóry wymieszany ze złamanymi jękami Louisa. Zakręca językiem kółka wokół główki penisa, a potem przesuwa się niżej; kutas lśni bolesną purpurą, ale wampir i tak szarpie mocno biodrami, niemo prosząc o więcej.  
Harry uśmiecha się, pijany tą mocą, gdy Louis liże i całuje jego wejście, zbyt zamroczony i słaby by protestować przeciwko tej małej przerwie w obciąganiu. Gapi się w dół na jego brzuch, nim przesuwa wzrok niżej na blade i lekko owłosione nogi.   
Sapie w głos — głównie dlatego, że Louis wsunął język najgłębiej jak jest w stanie, zahaczając o wrażliwą skórę zębami. Jego nagłe podekscytowanie łączy się też z tym, że ma teraz niezliczoną ilość możliwości na zostawienie na ciele Louisa po sobie śladów.  
Louis skamle, przekręcając głowę i gryząc go w prawy pośladek, kiedy Harry drapie go mocno, ciągnąc paznokciami w górę jego ud i zostawiając po sobie jasne, czerwone ślady. Nie znikają od razu, więc robi to jeszcze raz, obserwując, jak penisa Louisa drga, wyrzucając z siebie krople nasienia.  
— Kurwa — sapie Louis, nim znów przyciska usta do jego wejścia, liżąc i nie przestając jęczeć.  
Drżąc, Harry pochyla się ponownie i zaczyna poruszać ustami w górę i w dół penisa, tym razem jednocześnie wciskając palec w siniak, który zrobił wcześniej na udzie Louis. Jego żołądek buzuje przyjemnością, gdy wampir skamle z bólu, wyginając plecy i mocniej wbijając się w usta chłopaka.  
Chwilę później jego penis ocieka na tors Louisa, a sam Harry robi sobie przerwę na zrobienie drugiego siniaka, wa wnętrzu drugiego uda mężczyzny. Wciąga do płuc zapach Louisa i jęczy niskim głosem, pieprząc się na jego języku i ocierając kutasem o gładką skórę jego piersi.  
Całe jego ciało zdaje się kumulować w sobie przyjemność i Harry próbuje powtarzać bezradnie w myślach, że to on ma tutaj kontrole, ponieważ podczas seksu ma tę tendencję do odruchowego pożądania za Louisem, poddawania się jego woli i wykonywania jego poleceń, ale przecież tym razem to wampir jest tym, który nie ma w takiej sytuacji nic do powiedzenia.  
Język Louisa jest jednak zbyt przytłaczający i Harry nie jest w stanie zebrać myśli do kupy; jęczy cicho i unosi się na kolanach, by móc się odsunąć. Sięga w bok po lubrykant, podczas gdy Louis mamrocze coś niezrozumiale po francusku.  
Harry uznaje, że nie potrzebuje zbyt wielu przygotowań, skoro już jest rozciągnięty od języka Louisa, ale i tak musi całą resztę wykonać sam, skoro wampir jest skuty.  
Potrząsa głową, gdy wampir wyrzuca z siebie kolejne ostre, obce dla niego zwroty.  
— Mów po naszemu — szczerzy się i pochyla, całując Louisa w nos.  
— Czemu przestałeś?  
— Sadziłem, że chciałeś, żebym cię ujeżdżał — mówi Harry niewinnie; otwiera lubrykant i obserwuje, jak źrenice Louisa rozszerzają się na sam ten dźwięk. — Muszę się przygotować.  
Louis wierci się; skóra na jego nadgarstkach jest czerwona i opuchnięta.  
— Chcę cię — mamrocze.  
Harry łapie jego usta w krótkim pocałunku, ale kiedy się odsuwa, Louis unosi się razem z nim, jęcząc błagalnie i cicho. Musiał chyba zapomnieć o kajdankach, ponieważ próbuje poruszyć dłońmi, i syczy natychmiast na ból oparzenia; jego oczy wywracając się białkami do góry.  
— Muszę się przygotować — powtarza Harry, przysuwając się bliżej. Jego penis znajduje się przed twarzą wampira, twardy i mokry na czubku, i Harry wpada nagle na pewien pomysł. Ostrożnie ustawia się na torsie Louis, wciąż ściskając w rękach lubrykant. — Chciałbym, żebyś mógł mi w tym pomóc. — Louis otwiera usta, ale Harry nie pozwala mu dojść do głosu. — Ale chyba muszę sobie sam z tym poradzić.  
— 'arry — jęczy Louis miękko; oblizuje usta, gapiąc się na jego penisa.  
Harry przełyka ślinę, podniecony tym, jak jego imię brzmi w ustach mężczyzny. Potrząsa gwałtownie głową, chcąc zebrać myśli, i przybliża się do Louisa jeszcze bardziej, wyciskając na palce odrobinę lubrykantu.  
Nawet w takim stanie Louis doskonale wie, jak doprowadzić Harry'ego do szaleństwa; czeka, aż chłopak wsuwa w siebie pierwszy palec, nim zaciska lekko zęby na główce penisa po czym łagodzi ból ugryzienia delikatnym pociągnięciem języka.  
— _Louis._  
— Mmm.  
Louis uśmiecha się zadziornie, liżąc bok twardego penisa.  
Harry wsuwa w siebie palec głębiej, walcząc z chęcią wypchnięcia bioder.  
— Kajdanki nadal sprawiają ci ból?  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— Nadal ci się to podoba?  
Kolejne kiwnięcie z ustami wciąż przy penisie Harry'ego.  
— Szarpnij dłońmi — mówi, rumieniąc się, bo słowa przypominają nieco zbyt mocno jakiś rozkaz.  
Wciska w siebie kolejny palec, rozsmarowując lubrykant i patrzy, jak Louis szarpie za kajdanki; słyszy, jak jego skóra syczy, a oczy wywracają się w głąb czaszki. Nie może dłużej czekać, by mieć Louisa w sobie — by zobaczyć, jak to na niego wpłynie, więc bez wahania zaczyna pieprzyć się trzema palcami. Upewnia się, że jest wystarczająco nawilżony, nim ustawia się nad penisem Louisa.  
Mężczyzna zerka na niego i jęczy zachęcająco, szarpiąc mocno za kajdanki; najwyraźniej chce się uwolnić, by móc go w końcu dotknąć. Srebro osłabiło go już jednak do tego stopnia, że nie jest w stanie nawet sprawić, że wezgłowie choćby drgnie — jedyne, co może zrobić, to obserwować, jak Harry wylewa żel na jego kutasa; penis wyrzuca z siebie krople nasienia za każdym razem, gdy jego nadgarstki muskają metal kajdanek.  
Harry odrzuca butelkę i unosi się na kolanach, czując nagłe zdenerwowanie tym posiadaniem całej kontroli. Louis wbija w niego głodne spojrzenie, skupiony jedynie na nim, i Harry pławi się w tym odczuciu, kiedy opada na penisa, biorąc w siebie jedynie główkę. Powieki Louisa opadają, a jego nadgarstki zwieszają się luźno w kajdankach.  
— Jest tak przyjemnie, Lou — szepcze Harry, zniżając się jeszcze bardziej.  
Nie odczuwa nawet bólu, ale i tak musi się zatrzymać w połowie, by złapać oddech. Louis nadal nie otworzył oczu, szepcząc coś nieprzerwanie po francusku; brzmi to jak modlitwa, ale Harry i tak nie potrafi rozróżnić pojedynczych słów, chociaż próbował uczyć się tego języka przez ostatni rok. Teraz nie ma jednak głowy, aby się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Zmusza się do rozluźnia i powoli obniża się do samego końca; przygryza wargę i przyciska dłoń do brzucha, gdy w końcu styka się z biodrami Louisa. Dłonie wampira są zaciśnięte w pięści, jego paznokcie wbijają się mocno w jego własną skórę, a kiedy Harry bierze go w siebie w całości, wysuwa kły, klnąc głośno po francusku.  
Harry trzepie sobie przez kilka sekund, ponieważ jest to coś, co zawsze robi Louis, gdy czeka, aż Harry przyzwyczai się do odczucia; drugą dłoń zaciska na swoim sutku, kiedy dociera do niego, że wampir ma otwarte oczy i patrzy wprost na niego. Uśmiecha się, przygryzając mocniej wargę. Oblizuje usta i obserwuje, jak oczy Louis śledzą jego każdy ruch.  
Jest w stanie wyczuć to, jak penis Louisa drży w jego wnętrzu za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna szarpie za kajdanki, albo Harry sprawia mu w ból w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Unosi się na kolanach i opada, ciesząc zmysły tym obezwładniającym odczuciem pełności; Louis wciska kły w swoją własną wargę, sprawiając, że po jego brodzie zaczyna płynąć krew.  
— Nie marnuj tego, Lou, potrzebujesz dużo siły — droczy się z nim Harry; wciska paznokcie w skórę na jego torsie i oznacza go czerwonymi śladami tuż przed jego oczami.  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, a z jego ust zaczyna płynąć wiązanka czegoś, co jest bez wątpienia samymi bluźnierstwami. Słabo podrywa biodrami, podrzucając Harry'ego w górę. Wygląda na tak przytłoczonego, że Harry'emu robi się aż przykro; wciska paznokcie mocniej w jego skórę i zaczyna się pieprzyć na jego kutasie.  
Nagle mina Louisa zmienia się. Jest dokładnie taka jak zawsze, gdy mężczyzna znajduje się sekundy od dojścia i Harry szczerzy się, urzeczony tym, jak łatwo przyszło mu doprowadzenie Louisa do tego stanu; zaciska się wokół penisa w sobie, przyspieszając swoje ruchy, chcąc zobaczyć, do czego tym doprowadzi.  
— _Harry_ — sapie Louis, rozszerzając oczy, i w następnej sekundzie odrzuca głowę w tył, dochodząc niemal w absolutnej ciszy; głos więźnie mu w gardle, gdy bezradnie szarpie biodrami.  
Harry czuje, jak jego wnętrze staje się cieplejsze i wilgotniejsze, i najlepsze jest to, że Louis nie potrzebuje żadnej przerwy, więc Harry również nie przestaje go ujeżdżać. Wampir skamle, szarpiąc za wiązania.  
— _'arry, 'arry_ — skamle. — _C'est..._ to... zbyt wiele...  
Potem przechodzi w język, który w niczym nie przypomina nawet francuskiego i Harry dostrzega łzy spływające z kącików jego oczu. Harry przesuwa paznokciami po jego skórze, czując się potężnym i silnym, gdy jeszcze bardziej zwiększa tępo; odchyla się w tył, chcąc znaleźć pozycję, która sprawi mu najwięcej przyjemności.  
Poruszają się w ten sposób niemal przez dziesięć minut i głos Louis chrypnie od tego całego krzyku. Jego penis nie mięknie ani na sekundę, a ta cała nadwrażliwości najpewniej tylko jeszcze mocniej doprowadza go do szału i niemal religijnego doświadczenia.  
Sam Harry ma małe trudności z powstrzymaniem własnego orgazmu; przez ten cały czas nie miał okazji zaznać choćby odrobiny ulgi. W końcu nie jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i opada w przód na pierś mężczyzny.  
— Lou — sapie. — Potrzebuję cię.  
— Mmm — mruczy Louis niewyraźnie, nie przestając poruszać biodrami.  
Harry potrzebuje więcej. Jest zmęczony i podniecony do granic możliwości i chce dojść, do kurwy nędzy, a skoro ma pod sobą olśniewającego wampira to chyba nie powinien ograniczać się do swojej własnej dłoni.  
— Lou, _proszę_.  
— _'arry, je t'aime_ — warczy wampir, utrzymując stały, ale powolny rytm, który nie robi niczego poza mocniejszym nakręceniem Harry'ego.  
Harry próbuje zadrapać jego ramiona, czy mocno uszczypnąć, ale ból chyba nie robi tu już jakiejś wielkiej różnicy. Ssie jeden z sutków Louisa, ale sprawia tym tylko, że mężczyzna wykrzykuje swoją przyjemność ku sufitowi.  
Harry siada i znów próbuje się poruszyć, ale nogi ma tak obolałe i chce mu się niemal płakać od pragnienia dojścia. Wie, że pozostał jeszcze jeden sposób, aby zmusić Louisa do przejęcia inicjatywy.  
Wzdycha głośno i przesadnie, łapiąc w dłoń swojego penisa.  
— Może powinienem poprosić Zayna, aby pomógł mi dojść — mówi. — Skoro ty nie jesteś w stanie.  
Wzrok Louisa traci swoje rozmarzenie i w zamian za to wypełnia się ciemnym obrazem zaborczości; podrywa biodra tak mocno, że niemal zrzuca z siebie Harry'ego.  
— To, że jestem osłabiony, nie oznacza, że jestem słaby — syczy w ciężkim, angielskim akcencie; zazdrość bardzo szybko przywraca mu rozum.  
Harry jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł tak silnego podniecenia; jego wejście zaciska się, a penis ocieka nieprzerwanie.  
Louis wygląda, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy porusza dłońmi i jęczy bezradnie, uwięziony pomiędzy miłością do bólu a pragnieniem dominacji. Jego silne ruchy bioder coraz mocniej sprowadzają Harry'ego ku ostatecznej przepaści.  
— Zaraz dojdę — skamle, zakręcając biodrami niewielkie kółka, podczas gdy Louis nie przestaje go pieprzyć. — Och, Boże, Lou...  
— Tak — syczy Louis. — No dalej, kochanie, pokaż mi, jak bardzo to kochasz.  
Harry jęczy i odrzuca głowę w tył, gdy czuje zbliżający się orgazm; wzbiera w nim szloch, kiedy w końcu, _w końcu_ zaczyna dochodzić. Słyszy stukot metalu napierającego na wezgłowie i wie, że Louis musi bezradnie walczyć ze swoim spętaniem. Ten palący ból musi nadal mieć na niego wpływ, ponieważ Louis dochodzi po raz kolejny — Harry czuje w sobie jego orgazm i odruchowo zaciska się na nim. Już dawno tak mocno się i silnie się nie spuścił i jeszcze długo nie jest w stanie dojść do siebie.  
Jednak jeśli on czuje się złamany, to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak wygląda Louisa. Jest bledszy niż zazwyczaj, jego ciało zdobią siniaki i zadrapania, a na brodzie znajduje się jego własna, zaschnięta już krew. Harry sapie cicho i drżącymi dłońmi łapie za kluczyk, aby rozpiąć kajdanki; ostrożnie odsuwa toksyczny metal od poranionych nadgarstków wampira.  
Louis mamrocze coś po francusku i wyciąga ramiona, mrugając i uśmiechając się do niego.  
— Chyba musisz się czegoś napić — mówi Harry, kładąc się na nim, ale nie wysuwając z siebie jego mięknącego penisa.  
— Hmm, zdecydowanie — stwierdza Louis powoli, zachrypniętym głosem.  
Przesuwa nosem po szyi Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu najlepszego miejsca; trzyma go przy sobie, gdy wgryza się w skórę. Ciało chłopaka przeszywa kolejny gwałtowny dreszcz; zaciska się wokół penisa, wyrywając z nich obu głośny jęk.  
Louis pije więcej i dłużej niż normalnie. Nie robi mu tym krzywdy, ale sprawia mimo wszystko, że pod koniec Harry'emu kręci się nieco w głowie. Gdy wampir zasklepia ranę, a Harry układa się do drzemki, myśli sennie o tym, że zawsze, gdy ma wrażenie, że nie może czuć się jeszcze bardziej kochanym, Louis robi coś, co zmienia jego tok myślenia.  
— Nie ma za co! — rozległa się głośny krzyk Zayna zza drzwi.  
Obaj podskakują, zaskoczeni.  
— Wypchaj się! — wrzeszczą.  
Harry chichocze przy piersi Louis, zasypiając, podczas gdy jego wampirzy chłopak przeczesuje jego włosy palcami, co jakiś czas przestając, by kazać się zamknąć swojemu zbyt zadowolonemu z siebie stworzycielowi.

KONIEC


End file.
